


Festival

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fertility Fesitval, Fertility Spells, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Masks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Secret Identity, minor world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every seventy-seven years, the Jotun and Æsir’s fertility festival fall upon the same day. In an attempt to bridge the divide between their worlds, Odin and Laufey have come to an agreement to celebrate the festival together. While Thor was just looking for an adventure, Loki was not about to let such an excellent opportunity slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

The room was filled with jovial conversation when Thor crossed the threshold just behind his father. There was an excitement in the air that was infectious, and even though Thor had felt almost giddy all day, now that the time was finally here, now his heart was practically pounding out of his chest.

Odin pounded Gungnir on the ground, silencing the room. “Every one hundred and fifty-four years I gather together the male portion of my population.” The Allfather waited patiently as what was surely the first of many cheers broke free from the crowd. “Our fertility festival has always been well loved, a hope for both Asgard and her people in the coming year. As you are all aware, however, the Jotun’s own fertility celebrations fall upon the same day as ours every seventy-seven years. This time around, it is our turn to provide the sire.” Another cry interrupted him, but Odin had paused anyways, knowing well enough when such a thing would occur.

When the gathering quieted once more, Odin’s tone was much graver. “Although no child has as of yet come of such a union, it is a shared hope between myself and Laufey King that one day there will be such a blessing to bridge the differences between us. As it would be far too cruel to tear a child away from his mother, our agreement states that the child’s sire shall go to live with the mother’s people until the child is grown so that he may learn equally of both our cultures.

“You are all volunteers here, some brought by a sense of duty, others by the thrill of adventure.” Thor refused to acknowledge his father’s good eye sliding over to him at that statement. “The daunting prospect of giving up family and home, all you hold familiar, may not have become clear just yet. Those who wish to bow out of the drawing, know there will be no loss of honor.”

There was no cheer this time when Odin paused, surveying the crowd. A few men shuffled their feet, but all held their heads high. Thor had never seen anyone who had come this far back out at the last moment.

“Very well.” Odin pounded Gungnir once more, and servants spilled forth from the alcoves carrying ten giant golden urns. “Inside these urns are ten different objects, each representing a different group. Each group will battle each other until there is a winner. The ten winners will then battle, and the final victor shall be this year’s representative at the festival.”

Thor grinned as he moved forward, the first allowed to choose, and fished out an emerald the size of his fist. This would be the year Thor Odinson bed a Jotun; he was certain of it.

/

“You cheated!”

Loki stretched lazily against the many furs thrown haphazardly over his bed, and regarded his brother with a curious expression. “Dearest Helblindi, whatever do you mean?”

“Do not play the innocent, Loki,” Býleistr said softly, his tone dangerous as he entered Loki’s room behind his older brother. Out of all of them, he could best match that dangerous low whisper their father was infamous for. “For some reason, you thought it would be amusing to make yourself some Æsir’s plaything.”

“Any and all Jotun in heat during the time of the festival have an equal chance of being chosen.” Loki sat up slowly, his whole body burning with cold fire. His body was ready to receive another’s seed and conceive a child, and every movement took a great deal of effort if it was more toward such an end. “The only way you could be sure I would not be the oh so lucky one, would be if you yourselves had fixed the results.”

Both Helblindi and Býleistr glared at their little brother, but another entered before a full blown argument could start. “Enough,” Laufey ordered in his deep, rumbling voice. “What is done is done. The choice has already been made public. There is no way to undo it now.”

“But-”

Laufey’s eyes turned to Helblindi, and any thought of protest immediately died away. “Leave.”

Loki watched as his brothers bowed stiffly before leaving with great reluctance. Laufey kept his eyes on his youngest, not speaking until he heard the door shut behind them. “I wondered at the sudden interest in fertility spells. Just what is your game, little trickster?”

“Game?” Loki shook his head. “No, this is much too intricate to be a mere game. Trust me, Father. If this goes according to plan, we shall have back everything we lost and more.”

“And if it does not?”

“Then at the very least we have the means to shame Asgard, and a child of the Allfather’s blood.”

Laufey’s eyes narrowed. In the long silence, Loki thought perhaps his father would order him not to go through with it. “You have never tangled with the Allfather before. Do not underestimate him. I would not lose you.”

Loki blinked, failing for a brief moment to hide his shock. Laufey rarely showed affection. That he did so now left Loki with a fluttering of doubt in his stomach, but he quickly quashed it. There was no need for such things. “I shall not fail you, Father.”

Laufey nodded sharply. “See that you do not. Now, you have a festival to prepare for.”

Yes, he did. And very soon the Odinson would belong solely to Loki.

/

Loki had to remind himself to breathe as he was led into the well furnished room. The revealers had fled the moment they had shoved him in and the door shut behind him, but he could hear them still. Jotun were not very loud as a whole, but the more time spent with the Æsir, the more noise was drawn out of them, but it was distant enough Loki would not have to worry about some drunken fool bargaining in on them. The Jotun and Æsir shared very little, but one thing they did, the one thing that allowed Laufey and Odin to join the fertility festivals in the first place, was the bedding of a sire and dam. Many children would be conceived this night, but there was always a couple paraded through it all at the very center around which the celebration took place. They were the living representation of the fruitfulness that was hoped for in the coming year.

There was no fire lit, so the only light came from the bright full moon. It outlined the rich furniture and decorations, and while it felt warm and comfortable, there was an emptiness to the room that made Loki think it only ever saw use ever century and a half. He was a bit disappointed that during his first visit to Asgard, of what was hopefully to be many, everything was covered in darkness, so he could not truly see if the golden city shone as brightly as the tales said it did.

Loki wandered over to the large bed, dropping his robe before climbing in and making himself comfortable. He was just beginning to drift off when the door opened again, admitting the soon to be sire of Loki’s child.

Even with his mask firmly in place, the Odinson was still recognizable. It was hard to hide that much shinning warmth. Loki had seen him once upon Vanaheim, and decided then and there if he could wrap Thor around his little finger, then he could bring Jotunheim back to her former glory. And now, after so long, Thor was finally to be his.

Thor was doing as bad a job hiding his own excitement as Loki was his. A grin bright as a sun spread across his face when he caught sight of Loki. His footsteps were heavy as he walked toward the bed, clothes falling off piece by piece. “Good evening, my mysterious partner.”

Loki tilted his head slightly, black hair falling over his shoulder. “A strange greeting for what activity we are about to engage in.”

“Is it? I feel it is a good evening, and so I wish you the same.” Thor climbed onto the bed, the only articles left on his person a giant emerald attached to a chain around his neck, and the mask that hid his face. He reached for Loki’s ankle, both breathing heavily at the first contact. The heat in Loki’s body practically sang a thrilled tune.

“The state of my evening has yet to be determined, but already I am leaning toward saying it was a disappointment.” Thor had been spreading Loki’s legs, making room for himself between them, when Loki placed a foot against Thor’s shoulder and pushed him back. “What do you think you are doing?”

Thor gave him a dumb look, completely at a loss. “I believed we were going to have sex.”

“Obviously.” Loki rolled his eyes so hard his head moved with it. Loki hooked his ankle over Thor’s shoulder, and used it to bring their faces close. “Are you really going to tell me the Æsir know nothing for foreplay? You do not prepare or tease your partners beforehand?”

“Of course we do!” Thor protested.

“And yet, it seems I will have to teach you.” Loki brushed his lips over the tip of Thor’s nose before pushing him back again. “Touch me.”

Thor huffed and puffed for a few moments, but ultimately his desire to bed Loki won out over any anger. He reached out again, this time with less direction, fingers tracing over Loki’s heritage marks. Loki sighed softly, pleased with Thor’s performance, and rewarded him by opening his legs slightly. Encouraged, Thor’s hand wander higher up over Loki’s torso, thumbs flicking lightly over Loki’s nipples. When it drew a hiss of pleasure, he did so again, his grin back in place. Loki arched into the touch, eating up every moment of Thor’s attention.

“Kiss me,” Loki demanded. Thor obeyed with immediate enthusiasm. It was like holding fire to his lips, but Loki drank it all in. Thor pressed his whole body against Loki when he kissed, and desire flared inside Loki. “See,” he whispered when they broke the kiss, guiding Thor’s hand down the inside of his thigh to his wet folds. “Isn’t that much better?”

“It would be better if you actually let me play with it,” Thor muttered as he kissed the corner of Loki’s lips.

Loki laughed, spreading his legs even further. “You can certainly form amusing words with your tongue. Let’s see if you can do anything else with it.”

Thor immediately dived down. Loki let out a noise halfway between a shout and a laugh when Thor’s tongue entered him. He hooked Loki’s legs over his shoulders, and even though his method could be likened to a bull in a china shop, Loki was curling his fingers in the sheets and biting his lip so as not to moan. And then Thor reached around at just the right moment, wrapping a hand around Loki’s hard cock. A small jolt of electricity shot through Loki, and he saw white.

When Loki regained his senses, he was breathing heavily with a madly grinning Thor above him, beard wet from Loki’s pleasure. “From the looks of it, it seems you must admit I am skilled in more than one area.”

Loki huffed and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. “A successful opening act does not a good show make.”

He could almost laugh at the way what little light there was managed to illuminate Thor’s face enough to show Loki the eagerness in his eyes. Loki was a challenge to be overcome, and Thor was not about to surrender easily. But he waited between Loki’s open thighs for his signal; at least he was a quick learner.

Loki kicked his heels against Thor’s back. “Come my braggart, I am waiting to see what you can really do.”

In a motion devoid of his earlier eagerness, Thor slowly guided himself into Loki’s body, holding still when the full length of him was fully sheathed within Loki. Loki breathed deeply, allowing himself to adjust to Thor’s large girth.

When Thor did not move, Loki amused himself by reaching up for the emerald still around Thor’s neck. “What is this?”

“That is the reason I am here tonight,” Thor answered, pulling out almost completely and entering Loki just as slowly as before. The emerald bounced out of Loki’s fingers and against Thor’s chest.

“Truly?” Loki said with mild curiosity, eyes still on the gem. It kept him from staring like some love sick fool at Thor’s face.

Thor stilled, Loki huffing softly, and removed the gem, placing it instead around Loki’s neck. “Take it. My memories of tonight are enough enjoyment, but I wish to give you some trinket to remember me by.”

“Are we lovers now?” Loki purred, melting into a moan as Thor resumed his thrusts.

“For the moment,” Thor answered, before catching Loki’s lips in a passionate kiss. Loki caught Thor and clung to him, hips arching to meet his thrusts. With breathy moans and nails against Thor’s back, Loki silently instructed Thor: faster, faster, deeper, harder, I said harder! More! More! And Thor, wonderful, beautiful, bright Thor, obeyed. His lips were everywhere, his lightning dancing across Loki’s skin. It was both not enough and too much. He had lost the ability to think beyond Thor and the bed they occupied.

“Fuck me! Hard, you oaf!” Loki screamed, much to Thor’s annoyance. Thor pulled out completely and flipped Loki onto his stomach, before slamming back in, drawing a loud cry from Loki. “Yes! Yes, just like that! More!” Loki screamed, no longer concerned with trying to hide how much he was enjoying Thor. He reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself in time to Thor’s thrusts as best he could. His movements grew more erratic the closer he came to the edge.

And then Thor flexed his fingers on Loki’s hips, leaning over so his chest was pressed against Loki’s back, and buried himself inside Loki’s body. Loki’s scream was muffled as he pressed his face into the sheets, his come spilling onto the furs beneath him. His whole body closed around Thor. The Odinson managed one more unsteady thrust before he was spilling his own seed inside Loki.

They collapsed together, Loki moaning sadly at the loss of Thor inside him when Thor finally pulled out. But Thor kept him close, his warmth almost suffocating. For the first time in days, the heat in Loki’s blood cooled, sated for the short term. It would not take long for it to come back, and Loki would demand Thor fuck him again. He had no doubts obedient Thor would do so gladly.

“That was amazing,” Thor murmured into Loki’s hair, brushing the strains out of Loki’s face.

“Acceptable.” Loki tried to remain stoic, but Thor’s look of indignation was too much. He burst out laughing, Thor joining in a moment later. “I suppose I must admit you did well. I would even consider allowing you to bed me a second time.”

The words had barely left Loki’s lips before Thor was pouncing on him again.

/

Thor did his best not to sigh in disappointment as he curled up next to the woman he’d taken to bed that night. He had long loved taking many different bedmates, sampling all they had to give. But none had dared give him such directions as the Jotun he spent the night with during the fertility festival. Thor never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy giving up control, but there had been a certain thrill in being ordered around. No one, however, would dare do something like that when they knew who he was.

The Jotun were not looked upon as great beauties, but Thor’s had been. Even with his face covered, Thor had desired that beautiful body the second he laid eyes on it. His Jotun had been quick witted and all sharp edges. Thor was surprised he had not cut himself, or perhaps he had and had simply not found the cuts just yet.

All in all, Thor knew he was smitten. He wanted his Jotun again, wanted to know his name and face, wanted time to memorize every curve and dip of his body.

Perhaps, just this once, for the first time in so many centuries, a child had actually been conceived. It was a terrifying thought, to become a father and have to raise his child in a completely alien culture, but he knew that was the only way he would see his Jotun again.

The dilemma kept his mind awake long after his partner had fallen into sleep, unaware of Thor’s wandering thoughts.

/

Loki fingered the emerald that still sat against his chest, staring at his naked body in the mirror. A week was certainly not enough time to know for certain if there was a child growing in his womb, certainly much too soon to show, but it still annoyed him that he could not tell. He had been patient for so long, being so again should be so difficult, and yet it dragged at his very bones.

He ran a hand over his stomach for the hundredth time, watching the motion in the glass. No, it had worked. No test could tell him with accuracy, but Loki knew. A sorcerer had to know their own mind and body, had to be aware of any subtle changes taking place, otherwise their spells could backfire. The change had yet to take place, but Loki knew.

He watched as a grin stretched his lips, hands curling around his stomach protectively. Yes, he knew, and soon all the nine realms would know as well. Loki had conceived the Odinson’s child. Very soon, they would all know how completely Thor belonged to him.

He just had to be patient a little longer.


End file.
